1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for determining the stock of notes of value of a drum storage for receiving notes of value. In the method, notes of value are successively received in the drum storage in that a winding drum is rotated by means of a motor so that the notes of value are wound onto the winding drum such that they are arranged between foil tapes. Further, the invention relates to a device for receiving notes of value, which device comprises a drum storage for receiving notes of value that has a winding drum and a motor for rotating the winding drum. Further, the device comprises a memory element for storing data and a control unit for controlling the motor.
2. Discussion
In the case of drum storages, the notes of value to be stored thereon are received between at least two foil tapes and are wound onto a winding drum such that they are arranged between the foil tapes. For this, the winding drum is driven by means of a motor. The control of the motor takes place in particular by means of light barrier signals via which the edges of the notes of value are detected so that it can be correspondingly determined when a note of value has been completely fed or completely removed.
When feeding notes of value as well as when removing notes of value it may happen that notes of value inadvertently overlap each other so that it cannot be detected by means of the light barriers whether one or more notes of value have been fed or removed, respectively. In particular, in the case of overlapping notes of values it cannot be determined how many notes of value overlap and thus have been removed or fed, respectively. This has the consequence that the current stock of notes of value of the drum storage is not known. Since, however, this stock is indispensable for a reliable stock management, it is common practice to completely physically empty the drum storage after the occurrence of an error during the removal or feeding in order to thus establish a reliable stock again.
What is problematic here is that the physical emptying of the drum storage is complex and time-consuming. Further, it might be necessary that the device in which the drum storage is arranged has to be put out of service for this amount of time.
From the documents DE 10 2009 026 253 A1 and DE 10 2007 022 558 A1, drum storages are known in which the drive shaft of the motor is coupled to the foil drum via a hysteresis coupling.
The document DE 299 23 960 U1 describes a drum storage, the supply and storage reels of which are driven by means of a stepper motor. Here, the drive shaft of the motor is coupled to the supply reel via a slip coupling.